The cure: A fluffy remedy for 5x05
by Matthew1972
Summary: Written for a Heart of Camelot title prompt. Set straight after the Merlin episode 5x05 - The Disir. Merlin believes that he needs to spend some time alone, but what he really needs is Gwaine to lighten his heart.


**The cure: A fluffy remedy for 5x05**

After all that had happened Merlin felt torn. He was done with destiny and fate and whatever else people saw fit to call it. The list of chores waiting for him was a mile long, but he didn't care. He needed a break and decided to leave them in the hands of the annoyingly polite servant George, who seemed only eager that there was polishing involved.

Moments later he snuck out of the gate and walked off to his favourite spot in the forest. There was this clearing a bit higher up on the ridge and it was very peaceful there. On a clear day a person could look out for miles, looking away from the city and towards the mountains in the distance. It always helped him settle his mood when he felt confused like this. Even though he had his doubts that this time it would be enough he knew it would take him away from the last place he wanted to be, Camelot.

He sat down on the plaid he had taken with him and leaned against a tree. Finally peace! No destiny out here to deal with. He rested his eyes for a moment and somehow he drifted off to a fitfull sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke to the sound of a fire crackling. He opened his eyes and then noticed Gwaine was sitting not far away from him, leaning against another tree. For a moment he was annoyed he was still not alone, but then he saw that the knight was smiling to himself and lost in thought. On his lap his hands embraced something tiny and furry. Curious Merlin moved closer to see what it was and at the small sound he made two large brown ears peeked out between Gwaine's fingers. He smiled as he realised, "Is that a rabbit?"

The otherwise alert knight startled at the sound of Merlin's voice. "Shh, it is a little scared", the knight said as he nodded. Carefully Merlin moved closer and sat at his friend's side. He saw the rabbit was only a young one and while it looked nervous it at the same time seemed content to be in Gwaine's safe hands.

Merlin raised his eyebrows with unspoken questions. Gwaine shrugged and said softly, "I saw you sneak away and figured it best to follow and make sure you were alright. I found you asleep and figured you could do with some food by the time you woke up..."

The knight had trailed off and then went quiet, seemingly a bit embarrassed. Merlin realised his friend had only wanted to help and his annoyance faded rapidly. He looked around with a puzzled look, not seeing anything that even seemed remotely edible. "Food?"

"Eh... well... that was the plan anyway", Gwaine stuttered and pointed to a crossbow lying nearby. Then he continued with a wry grin, "But I stumbled on this little fellow caught in a trap and he isn't much of anything is he?". Briskly he handed Merlin the tiny rabbit and rose looking more determined. "Best be getting some now then". At that he was off in a flash of movement taking his bow with him.

Merlin looked at the ball of fur with the adorably large ears and then laughed out loud. The brave hunter who had mercy with a prey that barely covered both his hands. That was so cute! He snorted at his own strange thought, knights and cute were not words he normally connected with each other...

He noticed the rabbit's paw was bleeding, even through a makeshift bandage. He removed it and cast a spell on the wound. It healed and the rabbit calmed down even more. Merlin smiled, happy that his magic had worked. He stroked the rabbit once more and it settled back in his lap.

A while later Gwaine returned, but despite the crossbow he only carried berries and other edible fruits. He shrugged as he entered the clearing. "Don't even say it...", he warned with a grin. "Wouldn't dream of it", Merlin joked back.

They sat together in silence as they shared the berries and fruit between them. The rabbit hopped around the clearing, every now and then coming back to Merlin. Then it got suddenly spooked and ran away before either of the men could react. "Oh well, at least it has a better chance out here than in Camelot hey", Gwaine said softly and Merlin nodded.

* * *

Not ready to go anywhere the two settled closer to the fire as Gwaine began telling tales of his past. Merlin enjoyed hearing what his friend had been up to since he was banished from Camelot not long after they met. His friend was more reckless back then and had enjoyed drinking, gambling and also taking risks. While he was still a bit hot headed at times he had settled down in spite of himself, but that didn't mean he didn't like to have fun still.

So Merlin should really not have been surprised when Gwaine revealed he had a jug of ale in the bags he loaded upon his horse before he went after him. For a moment Merlin hesitated if they should drink it, "But we have to get back to Camelot soon".

"Nah", Gwaine waved his reasons aside. "I have told Arthur and Gaius that I needed your help with something and that we won't be back before dawn".

Merlin looked incredulous. "The King bought that excuse?"

With a smug smile Gwaine nodded. "Let's just say you owe me one, my friend". He handed him one of the tankards he had filled and continued telling his tale.

Gwaine was in the midst of another tale when he noticed Merlin fell asleep. He grinned to himself, mission accomplished then. The younger men had always been a lightweight when it came to ale and he had used it to his advantage. He rose to his feet and walked for a bit, making sure the area was secure and then he settled down to keep watch.

* * *

Long after dawn the two rode back into Camelot on Gwaine's horse. They were sharing some more jokes and smiles. In a more serious moment Merlin had thanked his friend. It was with no one else that he could just simply be and nothing would be asked of him. He also vowed that he would not tell anyone about Gwaine's weak spot... known as a little furry rabbit. That was the least he could do after all. They both knew the knight would not live it down with his brothers in arms.

When they arrived at the square just outside the citadel Arthur walked down the stairs with a stern look on his face. "Where have you two been?", he demanded to know. Merlin didn't know how to answer that, but as it turned out he didn't even have to try...

"Oh you know, just the tavern", Gwaine said with a grin and a shrug. Then the two of them laughed at the King's perplexed look. The old excuse no longer held credit with Arthur, yet to them it said it all. While Arthur was well within his right to ask they were not ready to share their place of refuge with anyone. With a smile Merlin excused himself, it was after all best if he go see Gaius and let him know he was back.

When Gwaine walked after his friend he winked at Arthur, indicating that their plan had worked. "Wait a moment", the King heard him call after Merlin. He watched as the two friends walked inside, still smiling and joking around. These two were sometimes a handful, but they were also some of the people he trusted with his life. It was good to know they also had each other's backs.


End file.
